


(Since we've no place to go) let it snow

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The Crawl [11]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas!
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ma la TARDIS tutto sa e vede e tutto indovina. <br/>E se al Dottore manca persino il Natale terrestre, lei è pronta a dargli il Natale terrestre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Since we've no place to go) let it snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



**(Since we've no place to go) Let it snow!**

Non ci sono altre spiegazioni, la TARDIS gli sta giocando un brutto tiro. 

Prima ha riempito la cucina di profumi natalizi, di cannella e spezie e pudding e tacchino. 

Sono _vite_ che il Dottore non aveva una festa di Natale in stile terrestre. 

Si chiede se sia al sicuro, senza di lui, il vecchio pianeta azzurro. 

Scuote la testa pensando che, probabilmente, è al sicuro proprio perché non è lì a infestarla. Meglio lasciar trascorrere in pace il Natale all'umanità, già tutta presa dai suoi umani problemi e pensieri. 

Ma la TARDIS tutto sa e vede e tutto indovina. 

E se al Dottore manca persino il Natale terrestre, lei è pronta a dargli il Natale terrestre. 

Quindi, il cibo. 

Dopo, il sistema di comunicazione di bordo ha iniziato a sputare fuori vecchi classici stagionali, dalla voce aggressiva della Lennox a quella calda, avvolgente di Frank Sinatra, dagli Wham! a quel caro ragazzo di Paul McCartney. 

In seguito sono arrivate le lucine. 

Lunghe file di lucine colorate e intermittenti avvolte intorno al Time Rotor, aggrovigliate allo scanner, tese per tutta la lunghezza della sala controllo, arrotolate intorno alla testiera del letto del Dottore e ai bordi dello specchio del bagno. 

E poi, ovviamente, sono venuti fuori i maglioni. Il suo è blu scuro, perché lui non lo sa ma la TARDIS ritiene che il blu navy renda i suoi occhi più blu del suo guscio esterno e doni particolarmente al suo colorito e al biondo cenere spruzzato d'argento dei suoi capelli. 

Il fatto che il maglione sia costellato di piccole stelle bianche non importa più di tanto, e a dire il vero ha indossato di peggio durante la sua giovinezza. 

È una minuscola frivolezza che per una volta non può far male. 

È quando Shadrach compare in sala controllo con il _suo_ maglione che il Dottore perde ogni ritegno.

Gli cade addirittura dalle mani il cacciative sonico, che rotola rumorosamente attraverso la grata e attira l'attenzione di Shadrach. 

Il suo maglione è rosso, con le stesse identiche trecce e stelle del suo, ma che differenza! Il taglio mette in risalto le spalle e le braccia e le linee precise, asciutte di torace e ventre. In quanto al colore, porta luce al suo incarnato pallido e se possibile ancora maggiore definizione ai suoi zigomi affilati, rende più rosse le sue labbra e più azzurri i suoi occhi pallidi. 

"Ehi," sorride Shadrach, osservando con attenzione il Dottore e il suo maglione blu. "Ne hai uno anche tu? Ti sta benissimo." 

Sarebbe già difficile dire qualsiasi cosa, ma poi Shadrach aggiunge il complimento e il Dottore arrossisce come uno scolaretto di fronte alla maestra avvenente e profumata. 

"Ah, ma no," balbetta il Dottore, distogliendo lo sguardo. Le guance gli scottano e così le punte delle orecchie. Potrebbero vederlo dallo spazio, sarebbe più visibile di un segnale d'allarme livello dieci, veramente. 

Shadrach fa un passo in più, l'afferra per il maglione e se lo tira più vicino, senza smettere di sorridere. 

"Ti dico di sì e io non mento mai. Sei bellissimo e aspetta che ti abbia mostrato l'ultima trovata della TARDIS.” 

Col naso infilato nella lana rossa, il Dottore non è sicuro di volersi opporre oltre. Lascia che l'ondata di calore lo travolga e lo scaldi, dal cuoio capelluto alle punte dei piedi. 

"Cosa?" 

Shadrach ride, indica il soffitto. 

Vischio. 

Rami e rami, una foresta di vischio. 

"Beh," commenta il Dottore dopo un attimo, quando riesce a smettere di sbattere le palpebre e di ridere istericamente. Alza lo sguardo oltre tutta quella lana rossa, sorvola per un istante il collo di Shadrach che ne esce così bianco e invitante, si concentra sul suo sorriso, sul rossore che gli scalda le guance. 

"Non vorrai mica deluderla, no?" 

"Oh, non lo farei mai," ride Shadrach, gli prende la testa tra le mani, e senza ulteriore indugio si china per baciarlo. 

 

–-


End file.
